pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flain VS Shadow.EXE (Yu-Gi-Oh DUEL)
VS Flain:Let us duel! DUEL! Flain LP 4000 Shadow.EXE LP 4000 Flain:I draw! I summon Cosmo Queen & Tri-Horned Dragon, Then i overlay my 2 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network, I Xyz Summon Number 22:Zombiestein. Shadow.EXE:A number! I have to defeat him. Flain:Next I summon Armed Ninja & Crane Crane. I end my turn. Shadow.EXE:(eerie laughing) Behold, my number. Eerie Voice:Yes, let the number take hold. Shadow.EXE:(eerie laughing) Flain:He has a number. Shadow.EXE:I draw! I summon Delg the Dark Monarch. Then i summon Gaap the Divine Soldier. Then i Overlay my 2 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network, I Xyz Summon Number 25:Force Focus. GO, Attack Armed Ninja! Flain:AAAAAAAHHHH! LP 4000 - LP 2500 = LP 1500 Shadow.EXE:I got you where i want you now. Flain:I wouldn't be so sure about that. I draw! I summon Enraged Muka Muka, then activate its special ability, it gains 400 ATK and DEF points for every card in my hand, i have 5 cards, so that's 2000 ATK and DEF points for Enraged Muka Muka. Enraged Muka Muka ATK 1200 ↔ ATK 3200 DEF 600 ↔ DEF 2600 Flain:GO, attack Force Focus! Shadow.EXE:Only a number can destroy a number. Flain:True! But you still take damage. Shadow.EXE:UUUGGGHH! LP 4000 - LP 400 = LP 3600 Flain:ATTACK---Huh? (dark aura gets all over Flain) Flain:What's happening---- Eerie Voice:Yes, let the number take hold. Flain:(screaming) Something is taking over. (Tails Doll's machine glows) Tails Doll:Flain! (A hour later....) Tails Doll:(gasps) Flain:Tails Doll? Tails Doll:He's being controlled by a number. (gasps) (Number 22's number shows on Flain) Tails Doll:Number 22. He's being controlled by his own number. (area goes black) Number 22:Tails Doll. Tails Doll:Number 22, why are you doing this? What's going on? Number 22:I am taking over Flain. Tails Doll:But he's going to attack, until this happened. Number 22:He will obey me. Tails Doll:NO! You should obey him! Number 22:NNNNOOOOO! (area goes back to normal) Flain:What happened? Tails Doll:You were being controlled by Number 22. Flain:Attack Force Focus! Shadow.EXE:AAAAAAHHHH! LP 3600 - LP 1700 = LP 1900 Flain:I activate the quick-play spell card Emergency Provisions. I can send all the spell & trap cards i control to the Graveyard. And i gain 1000 Life Points for each card sent there. I have 2 face-down cards, so that mean 2000 for me. LP 1500 + LP 2000 = LP 3500 Flain:I end my turn. Shadow.EXE:I draw! I activate the spell Soul Charge. I can target any number of monsters in my Graveyard. And i can Special Summon them, and by doing that, i take 1000 points of damage for each one, so come back Force Focus. UUGGGGGHH! LP 1900 - LP 1000 = LP 900 Shadow.EXE:I end my turn! Flain:I draw! GO, attack Force Focus, Enraged Muka Muka. Shadow.EXE:UUGGHH! LP 900 - LP 400 = LP 500 Flain:Attack him directly, Number 22! Shadow.EXE:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! LP 500 - LP 4500 = LP 0 Flain WIN Tails Doll:Wow, he won! Rouge.EXE:I don't get it, this "Flain" guy is a Number Hunter. Amy.EXE:That's right. To be continued..... Category:Mixels Articles Category:Mixels-Yu-Gi-Oh